1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is diesel engine injectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention the use of diesel engine injectors was known. One type of diesel engine injector is the Cummins Diesel Engine Injector type "D" and "K" fuel injector.
Fuel injectors similar to that of Cummins utilize a plunger, an injector body, a nut, and a barrel. The barrel in the prior art comprises an annular, generally cylindrical body having a plurality of internally-disposed, transversely and longitudinally-arranged passageways for the flow of fuel therein. The prior art barrels of this type have fuel passageways which are circular, because they are drilled into a blank. The presence of circular passageways inside the blank permits fuel to flow in a fuel circuit and the presence of ports in the barrel enable the plunger to meter a specific amount of fuel and to inject that fuel into the combustion chamber of the diesel engine.
A major object of the present invention is to provide for substantially rectangular fuel passageways throughout the barrel, and to provide for substantially rectangular ports. The inventor noticed that by having more fuel flow from the scavenging port to the spill port the barrel and the plunger and nearby parts operate at a remarkably lower temperature. In order to obtain higher fuel flow through the constricted area of the barrel, the inventor has conceived of the use of rectangular ports and rectangular internal passageways to permit that increased flow.
Another object of the invention is to obtain smoother wall surfaces to decrease fluid friction resistance to the flow of fuel through the injector assembly.
Another object of the invention is to reduce exhaust smoke emissions, to obtain better fuel operating economy, and to obtain more horsepower at a lower rpm.